Retail products are often displayed for consumers on shelves with a price tag nearby. The price tag should be easy to see. If the consumer cannot immediately find and understand the price tag, he or she may decide against purchasing the product.
In many popular types of retail shelving displays, one or more of the shelves includes a channel of standardized dimensions for holding tags that give prices for or otherwise describe the products displayed on the shelves. The tags can be simply glued to the front surface. However, the tags must eventually be changed and glued tags are difficult to remove.
As an alternative to attaching tags directly to the display shelves, various types of tag holders are commercially available that can be permanently or releasably mounted on display shelves. Permanently mounted tag holders are usually secured with fasteners that require the shelves to be cut, drilled or otherwise disfigured. Previously known releasable tag holders do not disfigure the shelves but are typically dislodged from the shelves by routine impacts that are to be expected in the course of normal retail use.
A need exists for a tag holder assembly that mounts releasably on retail displays without any need for cutting or drilling the shelves and is sufficiently robust to withstand the bumps and blows of retail usage.